


Growing Old

by slutguts (glitchblue)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Older Man/Younger Man, fucking the elderly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/slutguts
Summary: When Red realized that Giovanni would never see him grow old, as he did.
Relationships: Red/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that Gio is in his 70s here. As for Red, the youngest he would be is 30.

They had so much in common, like their hands, which were always going to be broken and torn. Red's with the lingering effects of ice, and Giovanni's the permanent marks of a burn. It's a bit poetic, right? Fire and ice. Giovanni was well suited to the latter.

_"Our blood is the same"_

He once said, smiling down at a boy too young but old enough. Red had scraped his knee, the wine colour dripping onto the dirt with a delicate sound.

_"I never thought you weren't human, Giovanni."_

He reached into his suitpocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Pressed it on Red's injury and he winced.

_"Our blood type, I meant."_

Another thing that connected them, huh.

Red loosened in the man's grip, like puddy.He held command at every encounter. Engulfing the clean air and Red's similarly clean mind. It's Giovanni's fault he's like this. The old man is lonely and intimidating and Red always thought he looked dependable. Giovanni was a good liar. He was manipulative, he was the leader of a criminal organization that Red helped destroy. He was supposed to be the enemy.

And yet.

Red watched him with lidded eyes. He didn't want it to end, fucking Giovanni. Talking to him about his day and his ambitions, getting observed by a man who was so very misunderstood.

"I'm actually quite honest." Giovanni thought aloud into a pillow. "Have I really lied to you that much?"

Red sighed. It didn't matter anymore, did it? His closest friends were liars too. Sometimes it was necessary. Red was too old, now, to care about what Giovanni's true morals even were.

"I guess not." He admitted. "Ready for another round?"

He didn't wait for an answer and pushed into the older man's asshole, gaping from over-use. Giovanni winced and his breath seemed shaky. Red thrust harder.

"Guess it doesn't really matter anymore, right? The founder of Team Rocket breathes another day to get fucked by me."

"Ngh..." The man below him spasmed a little and his dick fell limp, cum pooling into the bedsheets yet again. Red massaged the man's shoulders until he too was spent, trying to untangle himself oh so carefully, tossing another used condom in the trash.

There was a routine to their nights after sex. Red got him a glass of water and some advil. He always wanted a bath afterwards, with some weird oil that he still didn't know the name of. They would bathe together and Red always got dizzy from the steam.

Giovanni was an old man now. He was always old to him, but the harsh light made Red notice it more. The wrinkles, the wear-and-tear, the scars on his skin. He was skinnier than he was when they first met. Red didn't understand how it worked, how growing old worked. Green's grandpa was long gone and Red still didn't quite feel the reality of such a fact.

So many people his age loved him. He had lots of love to give to them, too. So why'd he have to go and offer up his heart to Giovanni?

He tried to voice it, croak a bit of the concern out of himself. Giovanni shrugged and reached for his towel.

"Ever the sappy champion boy, aren't you."


End file.
